The Ultimate Naruto Video Game Challenge
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: This event is so EPIC and CLIMATIC...that it will only happen once. Rivalries formed...grudges settled...friendships tested...relationships formed...this is: The Ultimate Naruto Video Game Challenge. PURE Crack, minor couples. Includes Wii, PS2, XBOX andD


Chapter 1: The Gathering...and...Shino's Pokemanz?  
It was a destiny filled day, as the entire Akatsuki, the Konoha Rookie 13 (meaning Sai was SOMEHOW there) and The Suna 3 had gathered. Where had they collected? Into an abandoned warehouse, not to be seen again for some long duration. Why? Because...it was the Ultimate Video Game Challenge, such an event was SO climatic and amazing that it only happened ONCE. Rivalries would be settled, and some built anew, friendships tested, relationships formed...YES it was THAT epic. Silence quilted the room; the tension was so great it could have been cut with a kunai. Until Naruto broke it, "hey...where's the ramen?" Everyone in the room face faulted, and Sakura of course smacked him upside the head. Sai made some random comment about Naruto's...area, but that's not important right now. "So...Sasuke, my foolish little brother...have you graduated from your days of EASY, on Guitar Hero?"   
"OF COURSE I HAVE! It's my life's goal to avenge dad, and his tragic finger accident...playing against YOU on expert. I've 5 starred, and gotten 100 on all 4 games on every difficulty. I am ready to defeat you...Uchiha Itachi."  
"Hn.We shall see...my foolish little brother, Uchiha Sasuke." A heated glare was then exchanged before Kisame drug the elder brother away. Sasuke's emo moment was ruined by Sakura glomping him from behind, and you could hear faintly from the back of the room, "ATTEMPTED RAPE!"

Anyways, the more sane people while currently plugging in more game machines then you could imagine, along with a giant plasma screen TV. There was A MAGIC couch that stretched to fit anyone who was on it, set up in front of the TV, and a refrigerator was plugged in, in the corner. There was a Wii, a PS2, an XBOX360, and many many DS's scattered in various places. Each system had the maximum amount of controllers it could, many 4 for Wii and XBOX360, but only 2 for the PS2, because Sony doesn't promote friendship. And so, the machines were set, and the players ready. The Ultimate Video Game Challenge…was about to begin.

Shino was drooling. Yes, the stoic Aburame drooled, but only over his most prized possession. His level 67 Vulpix, yes Vulpix. Hell no he didn't want that adorable thing to evolve. He snuck over to Hidan, who was sipping a beer he had gotten from…well Jashin only knows where. "Psst…you, with the hair."

"Of course I have fucking hair…dumbass…where are you anyway?" A hand slid out the shadow, shaking slightly, but clutching a Gameboy Color tightly in it's hand. "My pokemanz…let me show you them…" Shino stepped out of the shadows, looking very zombie like, his glasses off, and pale. "AHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Hidan ran for his life, not that his life could be taken…but whatever, he ran like he would if his life could have been taken. "I am…a Pokemon Master. Ash Ketchum…has nothing on me…isn't that right…Vulpix?"

Shino suggested linking DS's together…so that he could whoop Naruto's pokemanz, but he didn't want that. "Maybe later," the blond said. Shino scowled and crept back to his corner to level up Vulpix some more. And so, the Guitar Hero tournament began. They started with the players on easy…and Sakura immediately leapt up, strap around her neck and ready to RAWK! Her opponent stepped up as well…this would be an interesting fight. Yamanaka Ino, the blond girl with a huge attitude problem, approached the girl with a huge forehead with a smirk. "Let's go forehead girl."

"YOUR ON INO PIG!" They selected Guitar Hero 3, and obviously played easy, because both suck FAR too much to play on medium or higher. The song? Hit Me With Your Best Shot, Pat Benatar.

Sakura was in the red, her score a few thousands lower then Ino's. "SAKURA ACTIVATE THE YOUTHFUL STAR POWER! IT'LL SAVE YOU," screamed Lee from the crowd. She nodded and screamed, "STAR POWER ACTIVATE," after waiting a few seconds, she snapped at Lee, "why didn't it work?!" At that moment…Sakura failed. She failed the third song in the game…on easy. Ino danced in victory and received many high fives from the numerous Sakura haters. "It's OK Sakura, I never expected you to do as well as me," Sasuke said. Strangely enough, being the fangirl she is, Sakura thought this was praise and latched onto him. "OH THANK YOU SASUKE-KUN!" For once, and only once he told himself, Sasuke hugged back. Why? Because the poor girl had totally embarrassed herself up there, and it would give her some bragging rights against Ino. Plus, it might stop those rumors that he was gay, which had absolutely no basis in fact at all. There were many "aww"s but still that one "ATTEMPTED RAPE," from the back of the room. Darn that person, they ruin the moments!

The next match was far from climatic, because all that happened really…was most people got earaches. If you've ever played Guitar Hero, you know that annoying sound that happens if you miss a note? Well…that happened A LOT. Because frankly Kankuro sucked, his fingers stumbled over the keys and he nearly broke the whammy bar! Shika on the other hand…didn't do anything but strum, because he was too lazy to move his fingers so obviously he never hit a note!

Kisame and Tobi then stepped up, and Tobi slung the guitar around him backwards. Kisame, wanting to look cool and win, didn't tell him. And so they played Slow Ride on easy of course…because they both sucked. Of course, Kisame won…being as his opponent, I suppose if you can even count Tobi as playing right now, was too confused to compete. "B-but Tobi is…a good boy!" There was another Akatsuki match up, Pein vs. Hidan. Now Hidan of course was swearing up a storm, screaming about how the "DAMN FUCKING CONTROLLER WON'T WORK YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Needless to say…Pein won.

And now we move onto medium, with the first battle: Naruto vs. Chouji. The song they battled it out to was Even Flow, by Pearl Jam. It was intense…and lasted until the song, but in the end Naruto beat Chouji by a few hundred points. Deidara stood up from the coach, ready to take his turn, and Sasori gave him an encouraging smile. Overflowing with confidence, from his Danna's looks, he bounced up to the stage ready to win against his comrade. Kakuzu on the other hand, didn't really care so he just walked up and picked up the guitar. Half way through the song, the blond artist's guitar began to smoke and everyone thought it was just from some furious fretwork. Alas, a few second's later, the guitar exploded leaving burnt pieces of plastic everywhere. "Guitar playing is an art, and ART IS A BANG, UN!" Kiba ran into the room that looked somewhat out of place in a warehouse, and yelled from inside. "DO NOT FEAR, WE HAVE EXTRA GUITARS!" The entire crowd let out a cheer, I mean, who wanted to stop playing? He walked out into the crowd, holding the guitar over his head like a throphy. "DO NOT WORRY LADIES AND GENTLEMAN…and Deidara…WE HAVE A GUITAR!"

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!"

"I AM A MAN DAMNIT, UN!" Someone in the warehouse let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like…"uke."

"WHAT THE HELL, UN?!?!"

"OK SHUT UP, I HATE WAITING SO GET ON WITH THE HARD BATTLES SO I CAN PLAY," that was Sasori, our riot calmer. And so, this was the first time that you saw that stupid little orange fret being used in the Ultimate Video Game Challenge.

END CHAPTER!

Next Time: The battles on hard, the Uchiha showdown…and some DDR! And maybe a pokemanz battle too!

I give 5 internet to anyone who knows about the pokemanz meme. If you do, you win. Lolz XD Anywayy, so what did you guys think? It's a total crack fic…and hopefully it sounds awesome to you!


End file.
